


Fröhliche Weihnachten

by MrMundy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Frottage, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, mostly just fluff, non-class names, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/MrMundy
Summary: “Really though, Robin… How did you…” Moritz shuffled enough so he was looking up at Robin, glasses crooked. Robin chuckled softly, gently running his fingers through his partner's hair.“Mum and Dad lent me some money to help get me over here. I just wanted to be with you for Christmas is all.”  
---------
College AU where Medic is a med student and Sniper is his long-distance boyfriend who comes for a visit near Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A college AU that my girlfriend and I came up with. It's really lame.
> 
> Their names are based off of our roleplays.  
> Fun facts: Medic and all of his siblings have names starting with 'M', and Sniper's cousins on his mom's side all have bird-related names.

Robin had, admittedly, only been out of Australia for that one year of his school's exchange program. He'd gone with the expectation that he'd hate the school, hate the country, and hate the people. But what he got out of it was so much better than what he expected. 

He'd left that year with the inclination to write letters and drop phone calls to numerous people. Apparently that year had been full of exchange students. He'd gained friends - something he'd given up on years ago - and, unexpectedly, a boyfriend. 

The word still made him grin like a fool. Sure, it was long distance, and he missed him like hell, but the visits made it worth it. Long stretches of time apart with calls and texts leading up to every time his partner made his way to Australia.

But this time he was taking the opportunity to go to Germany - he'd never been to Europe, it was a terrifying thought. But still, his parents had chipped in for part of the ticket and he was supposed to stay there for a month, if things went well. And seeing how it was nearing Christmas and that was Moritz's favorite time of the year, he expected things to go perfectly. 

 

 

The flight was boring and Robin once again realised he hated flying - his legs were far too long for the seats and he ended up stiff and pained after sitting for so long. He tried to sleep but couldn't. Probably a bad thing… he'd see Moritz and immediately want to pass out. 

But sleeping next to him again sounded nice. As did sleeping with him. But that could wait. 

With an hour left of his flight, Robin opened one of the books Moritz had lent him about the German language. The least he could do was learn a few phrases for him.

 

 

When the plane landed, Robin was out of the airport as quickly as possible. He had the postcards from Moritz in his pocket and he used the address off of them combined with the map on his phone to locate his boyfriend’s school. With a little help from some of the other students, he found Moritz’s exact dorm, and practically leapt up the stairs to see him.

 

 

His stomach was turning when he knocked on the door and he took several deep breaths. Rocking on the balls of his feet, he waited as he heard the lock unclick and the door slide open slowly. From  behind the partially-open door he saw Moritz’s face, five-o-clock shadow darkening his jaw and eyes looking tired. 

Moritz lit up when he saw Robin, jerking the door open the rest of the way to grab onto him, pulling him close to him. His fingers curled into the fabric of Robin’s clothes and he leaned back just enough to meet his eyes. 

“Robin! Robin, oh, mein Gott, Robin, wie-- wann-- Robin!” Moritz was so excited that he couldn’t seem to translate his words into English. It made Robin laugh softly.

Without warning, Moritz kissed him, not letting the Australian get a word in edgewise.  He didn’t seem to care that they were halfway in the hall as he kissed him, relaxing as Robin returned every little movement. When they finally pulled apart, cheeks red and breaths heaving, Robin mumbled softly against Moritz’s ear.

“Just got here. Missed you, love.” The shiver he got in return didn’t go unnoticed. Gently, Robin ushered Moritz back into his dorm. “Gonna invite me in, or do you plan on pashin’ on me out here?”

Moritz laughed and Robin swore his entire stomach flipped. He missed that laugh, he missed the stubble on Moritz’s chin and the excited look in his eyes when he talked about cutting someone’s intestines open. He was pulled inside, the door closing behind him with a soft thud.

Robin thought he would be exhausted getting to Moritz’s place. He thought he’d crash the moment he saw the bed, but… Seeing Moritz woke him up more than he thought it would. He let Moritz pull him in close once more, gently kissing the top of his head. 

“Really though, Robin… How did you…” Moritz shuffled enough so he was looking up at Robin, glasses crooked. Robin chuckled softly, gently running his fingers through his partner's hair.

“Mum and Dad lent me some money to help get me over here. I just wanted to be with you for Christmas is all.”  

“Christmas? Schatz, it’s only the third--” Moritz’s eyes widened, staring up at Robin. “Are you… Are you staying that long? Mein Gott-- I need to clean, I-- There’s a mess, you’ll need clothes, what about your other necessities, I--”

Robin put his hands on Moritz’s shoulders before he could run off, laughing softly. 

“I’ve got all that, Moritz. It’s downstairs - Since it’s late, they said I could bring it up tomorrow.” His left hand crept from Moritz’s shoulder to his cheek, his thumb gently brushing along his cheekbone. “All I wanna do right now is relax with you. Don’t bother cleaning, just lay down with me.”

 

 

Moritz was picky about cleaning - he had to pick up at least some of his things (books upon books stacked everywhere, even across his bed) before he let Robin even think about laying down. Robin, however, had taken the time to look around the dorm. It was nice to see that Moritz had something all to himself with all the things he’d need. A small kitchenette, a bathroom with a tub and shower, a living room, and a bedroom with a good-sized window next to the bed. Robin assumed the sun would be waking them in the morning, unless Moritz had class.

Eventually, Moritz had enough picked up that he let Robin practically throw himself onto his bed, the Australian letting out a soft groan as he sank into the mattress. It was comfortable enough that he felt he could sleep right there, but not without Moritz next to him.

“Come on,  _ doc _ ,” He teased, watching Moritz’s face turn into a pout. “Lay with me. I missed you.”

“I missed you too-- and you know I’m not a doctor yet, right?” Moritz happily sat next to Robin, looking down at him as he touched his shoulder. 

“Yeah. But you will be, won’t you?” Robin tugged at Moritz’s arm, pulling him down. The German ended up falling onto his chest, knocking Robin’s breath from him. They laughed for a few moments, and Moritz nodded. He lifted himself so he was propped up on his elbow, staring down at Robin.

“Ja, ja, eventually. I still have a lot of schooling, Schatz.” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “But I don’t mind you calling me that.”

“Doc?” Robin raised an eyebrow. “Huh. I’ll remember that.” He tilted his chin up, urging Moritz to lean in again. And he did, pressing soft kisses to Robin’s face and, finally, his lips. He meant for it to be quick and gentle, but Robin’s hand found its way to the back of Moritz’s neck, tugging him in and not letting him pull away. Moritz laughed, smiling against Robin’s kisses, returning them with the gentlest possible motion.

“Hey,” Robin’s lips brushed Moritz’s, his breath a whisper against him, “I love you.”

Moritz felt his heart skip just the same as every time Robin said that to him over the phone. His smile felt wider to him as he leaned in for another kiss, this time moving against him until he had to part for air.

“I love you too, Robin.”

Robin’s hands strayed from their places, moving up and down Moritz’s body in gentle motions. Moritz relaxed, leaning just so he had his forehead on Robin's shoulder. This encouraged Robin to let his hands creep upward, one threading into his hair and the other rubbing small circles into his back. 

Things barely escalated for a while - Robin slipped his hand under Moritz's shirt but made no other move, content for the moment to feel his warmth and his gentle kisses. His fingers curled gently against him, blunt nails scratching in a soothing manner against his back. 

Moritz was the one to move things further; he shifted so he had a leg on either side of Robin, letting his shirt ride up slightly, thankful for the loose fabric on his pajamas. Their kiss deepened, Robin's hands grabbing Moritz's hips to hold him in place. 

It'd been awhile since they'd been able to do things physically - most of their interactions the past few months had been over the phone. Quick moments when their timezones allowed them to be alone at the same time, they'd talk over the phone, detailing what they'd do when they saw each other. 

The current situation was nothing like what they discussed - it was heating up quickly and their kisses were turning longer and more impatient. Moritz's shirt came up, getting caught on his glasses. With a grumble, he tugged his glasses out of the fabric and tossed the shirt aside, dropping his glasses on the table. 

Robin's hands swept over his skin, touching anywhere he could reach. Moritz kissed him again, fingers working the buttons on Robin's shirt. When he managed to get that open, his fingers were all over Robin's chest, pressing and stroking. Robin leaned up into it, then used his grip on Moritz to lift himself up, kissing his collarbone. 

He left bites, soft red marks that were so obvious against Moritz's pale skin. Gentle sucking brought redness as well, Robin moving to cover Moritz's chest in his bites and kisses. 

Moritz was vocal in his appreciation, quiet gasps from his kiss-bruised lips. Robin rolled his hips in an attempt to cause some friction for the both of them, and Moritz pushed down against him in return, his hands gripping Robin’s shoulders.

Their lips met again, and soon enough they were rocking against each other, hands fumbling with each other’s pants to get out of the constricting fabric between them. When it proved impossible with their current position, Moritz got up and undressed completely, helping Robin in a matter of moments with the button on his jeans. He was impatient, pulling and tugging and getting back on top of Robin, sighing at the feeling of skin against skin.

Robin laid back, his hands on Moritz’s hips, fingers digging in as they moved. Moritz reached down, letting out a pleased sound at the fact that Robin was already hard and dripping. He tilted his hips, wrapping his fingers around both of their cocks. He took a moment to tease Robin, focusing his finger on his cock’s slit, wetness coating his fingertip quickly.

“I’d offer more, but,” Moritz sighed, hand pumping in a steady rhythm, “I don’t keep any-- Any condoms here.”

“I should’ve bought some,” Robin said, pulling Moritz in for another kiss. They moved together, hips rocking as Moritz’s fingers teased the both of them. Robin knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with this being the first time they’d been together physically in months. He grunted as he moved, hips bucking up into Moritz’s hand. 

“Doesn’t matter, Robin, oh, it doesn’t matter,” Moritz was panting now, his hand losing rhythm in its movements. “I’m just glad you’re here, I love you, I love you--”

Robin felt that telltale heat pooling in his abdomen and let out a long groan, gripping Moritz’s hips. He gave another buck of the hips before shoving him, rolling the both of them over so he was on top of Moritz. He looked down between them, shooing away Moritz’s hand to replace it with his own, his grip just tight enough, thumb spreading the slickness from their cocks to lubricate his movements.

Hips thrusting, Robin focused fully on getting the both of them off, the friction of his hand combined with the hard thrusts he was giving bringing them closer and closer to that edge they both wanted.

Moritz groaned, low and loud, arching his back and wrapping his arms around Robin’s back. Robin let go of their cocks to help hold himself up with both arms, the slick between them coating their stomachs. The heat between them was causing Robin to sweat, his cheeks and shoulders and chest flushed a deep red against his suntanned complexion.

“Moritz, I’m…” He tried to catch his breath, but couldn’t, his words gasps. “Fuck, I’m gonna come, Moritz, fuck--”

Another long groan left Moritz’s lips as he bucked his hips up, nails digging harder into Robin’s back, leaving long red marks. 

“Bitte, Robin, please, please,” Moritz’s eyes were screwed shut and he felt himself edge closer, closer. Just a few more moments, he knew, gasping in breaths of air. He was hovering in that moment of euphoria, losing his voice as he gripped his lover’s back.  

Another few thrusts and Moritz came, his voice broken but escaping as a high-pitched whimper. The feeling of heat against his abdomen pushed Robin closer, so close to the edge that he was lost in the feeling and heat of everything.

He came with a choked groan, hips moving as he worked the both of them down from their orgasms. Moritz proved to be a bit more sensitive than he remembered, twitching and gently pushing at Robin as he came down from his high.

The shoving didn’t do much, it seemed, as Robin collapsed on his boyfriend with a heavy sigh. He breathed deep, taking in as much air as he could. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked  at Moritz from his position, smiling wide at him.

Moritz chuckled weakly, his fingers threading through Robin’s hair.

“Missed you, Moritz.” Robin said, finding his slightly-hoarse voice. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Robin.” Moritz replied, closing his eyes once again. He was limp under Robin, who chuckled and nuzzled against Moritz’s skin. If this first night was any indication, the rest of the month was going to be fantastic - and Robin couldn’t wait to spend it all with Moritz.  

Pulling at the covers, Robin shuffled so he was curled beside Moritz, resting his head on his shoulder. Moritz was going to comment on how they were both sticky and wet and definitely needed a shower, but the face of his jet-lagged, sated boyfriend passing out on his shoulder made him stay quiet. Just this once, he told himself, and kissed his forehead.

He was really looking forward to Christmas this year.


End file.
